A Quick Trip to Traverse Town
by rarmaster
Summary: oneshot, desperate attempt to get rid of some writers block. probably not worth your time


alright, quick story behind this. Alice and the Doctor are from another fanfic of mine, happened to be called Alice and the Doctor. This takes place early on in Kingdom Hearts, considering i've only had the game about three days.

* * *

"Where are we headed this time?" Alice asked

"Small town, nice and quiet, should give us a nice break" the Doctor replied, flipping switches on the TARDIS console.

"Maybe we'll even get to do some sightseeing!" Alice said, though there was a bit of sarcasm in that statement.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Satisfied that they had landed properly, the Doctor ran to the doors and stepped out, though he wasn't too happy with the sight that greeted him. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing that a bunch of little creatures had appeared.

"Alice" he called back into the TARDIS "we have a slight problem"

"I knew it!" she replied "I never get a day of peace!"

It was then that the Doctor realized that he hadn't been the one who had caused the appearance of the creatures; in fact, they seemed to be completely ignoring him. All the creatures were focused on attacking this one kid, who seemed to be killing them with ease.

"He's good" Alice said from next to him, and it was impossible to miss the pleasure in her voice.

"You would like a kill fest wouldn't you?" the Doctor replied, turning to look at her.

"Sorry, it's in my blood, can't help it!" she replied, shutting the door of the TARDIS

"Haven't heard that excuse before"

"I'm coming up with new ones, considering you ask that question a lot."

"I do not!"

"Maybe not in the exact words, but the meaning is still there!"

The Doctor frowned at her. "Whatever" he said "let's stop bickering and start, I don't know, doing something."

"Like what? Saving the world! It seems that kid's got it under control" Alice nodded in the direction of said kid (who is Sora, if you haven't already guessed). He had gotten rid of all the creatures in the time it had taken them to have that conversation. He turned around and noticed them, causing Alice to groan.

"Great, now he's noticed us! We should have left sooner!" she said

"Too late now, come on" the Doctor replied, walking over to the kid.

"Who are you?" the kid asked

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Alice" the Doctor said. Alice waved.

"I'm Sora" the kid said

"Nice to meet you! We were just, passing through, need to be on our way. We'll head off now, won't keep y-"

"Watch out!" Sora cried suddenly. He attacked a creature that had been sneaking up on them and disposed of it quickly.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked

"That," Sora said "was a Heartless"

Alice had her eyes on the weapon Sora was using. He caught her glance and lifted his weapon up, so she could get a better look at it.

"Keyblade" Sora said simply, before she could even ask.

"That just sounds cool"

"So, what are you two doing here in Traverse Town?" Sora asked

"Just passing through," the Doctor said, but Alice interrupted him before he could get any farther.

"He promised me a library" Alice said "largest library in the universe, but no! He sees trouble and is all like: 'hey let's go poke it with a stick'"

"I do not!"

"Tell someone who will actually believe you"

Sora laughed. "You visit other worlds often?"

"Yeah"

"That must be a lot of fun. Though, I'm not complaining. I've seen quite a few worlds lately also" Sora said "I'm trying to find my friends."

"I hope you find them" Alice said

"Yeah, we better get going" the Doctor said "might cause trouble if we stay here too long."

"And he'll be the one to cause it" Alice added, causing Sora to laugh again.

"Well, I'm not keeping you" Sora said

"Tell you what," Alice said as the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS "if we ever run into your friends, we'll let them know you're looking for them. Might even give them a ride here."

"Thanks!"

Alice walked off back to the TARDIS, but just before going in turned back to Sora. "Hey Sora!" she called "you'll want to see this!"

Sora watched in amazement as the TARDIS disappeared. Donald and Goofy came up behind him.

"What was that?" Donald asked

"I don't know" Sora lied, not taking his eyes on the spot the TARDIS had been.

"Well we can't just stand here all day" Goofy said "we've got things to do"

"Yeah, I know" Sora said


End file.
